Not On The List
by ani-chan24
Summary: Bakura bumps into someone one night who'll end up changing his life forever. I suck at summaries,!YAOI! pairings: YBY SJ MM TD MA YR !AU FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is a AU YGO fic! Wheeeee!

SA32: ...HUH?

This is a remake of a fic I created with original characters by switching them with YGO characters. This fic is an AU. Alternate Universe, got it? T.T I hope someone actually reads this one... No one but Toni read the original...though it's understandable.

Summary: Bakura collides into someone who'll fuck up his world, for the better... right... PAIRINGS: BakuraYugi

(eventual TristanDuke SetoJou) MarikMalik Yami? Anzu? I refuse to pair up Yami with a woman...

SA32: Disclaimer: My idiotic friend here doesn't own YGO, or she'd turn in into...gay stuf.

...riiiight...Anywho, on with the fic!

* * *

Bakura sighed as he walked back to his house from the magazine stand on the corner of the street. He looked into a plastic bag he held filled with magazines and candy and started to grab the list his friends made of which magazines they wanted and what candy to be bought. As he reached for it, he felt someone collide with him. He looked down and found himself staring at '' An angel...'' he whispered. 'No, a boy...teenager ...

probably...' He reasoned in his mind. The boy had hair almost just like his friend Yami, pointy, with blonde bangs, black hair, red tips. He also had gorgeous amethyst eyes. He had milky white skin that was marred by a few bruises on his face. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt and a long white shirt underneath so Bakura couldn't tell if he had any bruises anywhere else.

The boy had a scared look on his face and was trembling slightly. ''Help me...please...'' Said the soft, melodic voice of the boy. Bakura could barely hear him over the sound of feet trampling the ground. ''HE WENT AROUND 'ERE!'' He heard a British voice cry out. He then realized that the poor boy was being chased and hid him behind his back, telling him to be as quiet and still as he could. A group of boys ran the corner, all looking vaguely the same age as the boy behind him. '' 'Ey, you see a boy about our age, with black 'air and green eyes come 'round 'ere?'' The boy who called out before asked Bakura. He had dark brown hair, spiked up and black eyes. Bakura pointed to a street which broke into many alleyways. The brunette nodded at Bakura and he and his group ran down the street, breaking up into many groups which ran down different streets.

Bakura turned to the boy who now clung to his chest like it was a lifeline. ''Thank you...'' the boy murmured. ''You're welcome...uh, my name's Bakura.'' Bakura replied to the teenager. He shook the boy lightly as he got no answer. ''Uh, kid?'' He asked, and then noticed that the boy had passed out. He sighed and picked him up easily, suprised that a teen would be this light. He walked the rest of the way to his house and rang the doorbell, not able to open it by himself. The door opened, revealing his roommates, now staring at the boy in his arms. ''...THAT was not on the list...''

* * *

Yugi's POV (tri-color-haired boy), next morning

''So, he just bumped into you acidently?'' ''Yes, he was being chased by a group of guys.'' I opened my eyes, being awoken by unfamiliar voices. I notice I'm in a soft bed covered in caramel colored comforters. I look around and noticed I'm in a cream colored room. Next to the bed is a small, wooden bookcase, filled with anime. I notice it's mostly shoujo books, as well as yaoi and shounen ai anime. On top of the bookcase( it's about as tall as a table) is a TV remote, a lamp, and an anime. Across the room is the television, resting on a cabinet of sorts. Next to the TV and cabinet...thingy, is a purple door. I didn't know they came in purple! Maybe it was painted...

Anyway, on the other side of the TV and cabinet thing is another door...it's jade green. Somewhat lighter than emerald green, and much less vibrant. I'm getting off topic, anywho, the door is slightly open. I guess that's where the voices were coming from. ''So he's okay?'' Oh, they're back. That voice is deep and rough. ''Yep, he's alright except for a few minor bruisings on his face, arms, and upper chest.'' The voice that just spoke was lighter and had a british accent. ''Good, I was a little worried...'' ''Only a lil? Riiiiight...'' I blush at what the lighter voice insinuated. I sat up quietly, pulling the covers off. I blink. I'm only wearing a pair of soft blue pajama pants. ''Where'd I get these?'' I ask myself out loud. Stupid. The voices outside stopped talking. I watched as the green door opened and in came two men.

One was a young Japanese looking man (duh, we're in Domino, Japan...), his hair was white and slightly puffy, cascading past his shoulders. His eyes were chocolate colored(AN: I know some say Ryou's, yeah it's Ryou, eyes are green, but I like brown better.)and his skin was light peach. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt that had the initials BMB on it. The other was the man from last night. Him! The younger man said something to my savior...savior...I like that... oops, off topic. Anywho, the man left the room, leaving me and my savior alone. I stared at my savior. God, he's hot. His hair is messy and white, very spiky and long, he looks like the other man from before, maybe they're related... His eyes are so deep, a sharp brown I'd love to get lost in. He's well built, I can tell. He has a bronze tan as far as I can see, though that's not far since he's wearing a white tee, a green open tee over it, and blue jeans. On his left cheek is a long scar with two smaller scars crossing it.

He's smiling at me... ''I'm Bakura...'' So, my savior has a name... ''I told you before, but you had passed out...'' I blush and mutter an apology. ''Running who knows how many blocks can do that to you...'' I say and we both laugh. ''So...the bathroom's through there.'' He points to the purple door. ''Duke put some clothes in there for you, we're washing your clothes right now.'' ''Duke? Is he the one who owns these?'' I ask, refering to the blue cloth covering my lower body. He nods. ''Yeah, this is also his room. He bunked with me last night... Alright, I'll leave so you can shower and get dressed.'' ''Oh wait! ...I'm Yugi...'' I mutter, feeling stupid since I didn't tell him earlier. He smirked. ''Nice to meet you, Yugi.'' He says and leaves the room, shutting the green door with a 'click'. I walked into the room behind the purple door only to be greeted with more purple. I strip of the pajama pants and put them in a purple hamper. I turn on the water in the shower/tub... which happened to be purple... and set it to the right temperature. I stepped in and started my shower.

* * *

-15 or so minutes later-

I step out, my hair smelling like lilacs. I wrap a violet colored towel around my waist and plug in a- you guessed it- purple hairdryer. I blow dry my hair and braid it(AN: bwahaha, I have made Yugi's hair braodable, going with the theory that he puts it up with tubs of gel, which he has none of here... yeah), tying it with a black ponytail holder I found in the cabinet. I dry myself off and put the towel in the hamper. I look at the clothes which were placed on the lid of the toilet seat. It consisted of a pair of brown boxers, white socks, a beautiful creamy colored, long sleeved shirt with light brown lace at the end of the sleeves and collar. The pants were comfortable, brown khakis. I slipped everything on, putting my cell phone, which was ontop of all the clothes, in my pocket and smiled. It's a beautiful outfit, though even close to my style.

Oh well. I step out of the bathroom, shutting the door, and walked out of the green door. I blink. On the outside, it's cream colored, the same as the walls of the room from before... Now, I'm in a hallway. A green hallway. At the end of the hallway is a light blue door, slightly open. Does everything here match? I walk down the hallway to the light blue door and open it more. I step into the room, which was a baby blue. On a dark blue couch, I see my savior and the british man, as well as two others I didn't recognize.

One had brown hair that seemed gelled to form a point.He had golden eyes and his skin was a deep peach. He wore an orange tee shirt and faded blue jean cutoffs,showing his legs from the knee down. Oh? He keeps sneaking looks at the person on his left. On his right is Bakura. On his left is a young man. He looks girlier than I do! Well, to me... He has long black hair that looks to be in a ponytail. He has eyes as bright as the hallway from before, a strange symbol drawn under his left eye, and light peach skin. Unlike me, I look pale, alabaster... Anywho, he's wearing a deep red vest, with a sleeveless black shirt and black dress pants, along with red socks. He keeps looking secretly at the brunette on his right. Aww, so cute. They like each other. On the raven haired boy's other side is the white haired dude, who has his arm resting behind the emerald eyed boy. Hmm...

''Boo.'' I jump in suprise. I turn around and lock eyes with a medium lengthed blonde. Lotta blondes here... His eyes were the color of the bathroom I was in before, his skin as tan as Bakura's, and he was pretty tan, and had on a blue tee with Inuyasha on it. He also had on a pair of tan capris and was barefoot. He was smirking and a playful look shown in his eyes. ''So, you joining us or what?'' He asked. I smiled and nodded. He grinned and pushed me farther into the room. ''Guess who's here to join us!'' He called out, and everyone turned around to face us. Bakura smiled at me and waved for me to sit down on the other couch. I smile back and sit in the seat closest to Bakura. The lilac eyed blonde sits next to me, grinning.

''Everyone, this is Yugi.'' Bakura announces. Everyone smiles and introduces themselves. ''I'm Tristan, I'm 24, and I am a swordsmith. I also teach people to use swords.'' The tough looking brunette said. ''Oh, is that why you have those scars on your arms and legs?'' I ask, just remembering that he had a few scars on him. He nods, grinning. ''Though a few were from street fightds, but I have more on my chest, look.'' He lifts his shirt, as the black haired man blushed his head off, excusing himself to the 'bathroom'. I 'ooh' and 'ahh' at the scars and Tristan soon lets his shirt down. He 'secretly' looked around for his crush, I'm guessing, to see him coming back in the room. A look of disappointment crosses his face for a second, but no one else seems to notice.

''Well, I'm Duke, I'm 22, and am in my last year of designer school. I'm studying to be a tailor... I made the clothes you and I are wearing.''(AN: so sorry, but I must remind you all that this is an AU fic, please no reviews on the jobs) The 'crushee' explains to me. I gasp and compliment his handiwork. He smirks proudly, thanking me. ''Next! I'm Ryou and I'm 22 as well. I'm in medical school, and am studying to be a family doctor.'' The british man says. I smile, that's a nice ambition. The bouncy, tan blonde popped up in front of me. ''I be Malik! I'm 24 and a dance instructor!'' I giggle. He looks confused as does everyone else. ''I guessed he'd be something physical like that, he seems so energetic!'' I explain. A look of comprehension is on everyone's face.

''Well, I'm Yugi, as Bakura told you. And I'm 18.'' I pause in telling them about myself as I hear someone go ''He's legal!'' I blush, shake my head and start talking again. ''I'm going to Izark Watamori High School.(AN: i post too many of these things in here, don't ask aout the school, I made it up) I'm studying to be an artist, or an art teacher.'' Noah looks impressed and I blush as Duke asks me to draw a picture of him. ''I work best when I have my own sketchbook and utensils. Next time.'' I explain, and Duke just nods, smiling happily. Tristan's blushing. ''Hey, Yugi? Why were those boys chasing you last night, if you don't mind me asking?'' Bakura asks. I yawn, I knew that would come up soon.

''Well, you know the dude with the English accent?'' Bakura nods, explaining about there being a British dude in the group. I starts again. ''It turns out his girlfriend dumped him because she had a crush on me, which I still can't believe, and they trailed me after school to see if I liked her. The girl's really popular and nice but I didn't like her like that, which is what I told them. They then accused me of being gay, which I of course, denied.'' Everyone seemed to pale at that. ''I'm bisexual, which is what I told them. They then started chasing me, I ran at least six blocks til I accidently collided with Bakura, who saved me.'' Everyone looks calmer and more relaxed. ''So you know, everyone here is bi or gay, don't feel odd.'' Ryou says to me. I smile, that's good to know. We sit in silence for a few minutes before-''I just realized, I didn't tell you about me.'' Bakura says, realization comprehendible on his face. ''Well then, I'm Noah, and I'm 24.'' I blink in suprise. SIX years my senior!

He looks so young, all of them do. ''I'm a therapist, and have published a book.''( AN: laughing my ass off whoo, people might kill me for that one...) I gasp. That's right! He was on the back of that book Anzu was reading! I blink. Oh crap! Anzu and Seto and Jou! I'm supposed to meet them! I slip out my cell and look at the time. I'm to meet them in 15 minutes! ''What's wrong?'' Tristan asks me. I guess my suprise is showing on my face. ''I'm supposed to meet my friends in 15 minutes at the Rustero Cinaplex!'' (AN: made it up) Bakura looks a little sad. ''I promise I'll be back, I mean, I've gotta return these fabulous clothes! Here, my cell number, just call when my clothes are done and I'll come back soon.'' I write my number on Bakura's hand, but he didn't seem to mind. I thank everyone for their hospitality and slip on my shoes, which I find by the door. I open to leave the house and the last thing I hear is Malik asking, ''Why did he write it on BAKURA'S hand?''

* * *

Well, that's the end of the first chapter! Don't worry, I'm writing more even if I don't get a review from anyone but Toni, though who knowswhenit'll be uploaded.Also, dun worry, I'll try putting in Yami in the next chap... if anyone reviews... Ja ne for now! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, it's your friend Ani-chan24 with a new chapter! Whoo. vv >>

…where are the adoring fans? CLAP FOR MEH! silence

Grrr… I SAID CLAP DAMMIT! -inu plushie and Sa32 clap in fright-

. better…. Ok, well….uh… disclaimer please?

Inuplushie: A-Ani-chan24 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, or any mentioned things that you think she wouldn't own… yeh….

Here's the new chapter...O.o

* * *

Yugi ran as fast as he could in the direction of the Rusterio Cineplex. He reached there shortly and panted heavily. "OOF!" he cried out as a familiar hand slapped his back, knocking the newly breathed air out of him. "Are you TRYING to kill him?" A female voice cried out as a hand rubbed his back. Yugi turned around to face the familiar voice. "Heh, sorry about dat Yug…" A blonde teen muttered. Yugi sighed and smiled. "That's okay Joey; I know you didn't mean it…" Yugi said softly before turning to face the owner of the hand that was now on his shoulder instead of rubbing his back. "Was I late at all Anzu?" (AN: I can't remember if I called her Anzu or Tea so I'm just sticking with Anzu….) 

The brunette girl smiled. "Nope, right on time, as always!" Yugi sighed in relief. "So where's Seto?" Yugi asked, looking around for the millionaire brunette. (AN: Remember, this is an AU so Seto just inherited the millions. .) "Right here Yugi, sorry to keep you all waiting." The blue eyed boy said as he strolled over to his friends, his well-known scowl plastered on his face. "No problem, we're all on time." Anzu said, smiling happily at her friends. Seto rolled his eyes as they paid for their tickets, wondering how they all became friends anyway. They bought their snacks and went inside the movie theater, sitting in the very last row. Yugi sat next to Anzu on the left, with Joey on her right. Seto sat next to Joey, muttering about messy puppies, since Joey already had a lot of butter smeared around his mouth. Seto discreetly blushed, and Yugi smirked, knowing all too well of Seto's not-too-small crush on the blonde Brooklyn boy.

With Joey and Anzu's attention to the screen, Yugi mouthed 'Get it over with!' to Seto, who scowled at his shortest friend. Yugi sighed as he turned his eyes to the screen.

---------------------------------(after the movie…)

The four walked out of Scary Movie 4 (DON'T OWN IT!) laughing loudly. They strolled to the park, Anzu and Seto sitting on a bench, Yugi and Joey on the ground. Seto smirked as they all calmed down, quoting the movie and causing him and his friends to burst into laughter again. Yugi blinked and stopped as he felt his cell phone vibrate, telling him he missed a message. He flipped open his phone, accidentally pressing the speaker phone button. "Hey Yugi, your clothes are done… come pick them up when you have the time. You know the address." Yugi felt his cheeks go red as Seto and Joey erupted into raucous laughter, partly from the message, and partly from Yugi's face.

"I _thought _I didn't recognize those clothes." Anzu said in a sly tone. Yugi blushedmore as he told them of the events that happened the night before. "Ohh, I knew ya couldn't of dun sumthin too bad, Yugi, it ain't in your nature!" Joey said, wrapping an arm around Yugi's head. "Soo, where is dis place?'' The blonde asked haugtily to Yugi. "Oh, it's at 341 Media lane." (AN:just made it up...) Joey pulled himself up, along with Yugi. "I suppose we're going there then?" Seto askd as they all started walking towards Media lane. Yugi groaned, knowing that his friends weren't gonna let him go alone. They stopped suddenly though, as a red convertible stopped in front of them. Inside was Yami, Yugi's older brother. "Hey hikari, where are yougoing?" Yami asked his brother, using the nickname he'd given him back when he has only 2. "We're going to where Yugi's clothes are." Seto explained before chuckling at the confused look on Yami's face. Yugi groaned, opening the passenger's side door, ushering his friends to get in his brother's car. "I'll explain it on the way."

* * *

--10 or so minutes later-- 

"Here we are." Yami announced as they all got out of the car and started up the steps. "Do you ALL have to go in with me?" Yugi asked in embarassment. A chorus of "Yes"es followed. Yugi rung the doorbell and the door swung open, revealing Bakura. "Hey Yugi, who're your friends?" The white haired man asked, grinning. Yugi replied as the all went in the house. "This is Anzu, Joey, Seto, and Yami, my brother." Bakura shook all their hands. "Nice to meet you all, follow me to the living room" They did so and met everyone else. "This is Duke, Tristan, Malik, Ryou, and I'm Bakura." Bakura introduced his housemates. Yami caught Ryou's eye and smiled sincerely, causing the boy to blush lightly.

They all sat on the couch getting to know each other as Yugi changed into his clothes in Duke's room. He came back a few minutes later and plopped down between his brother and Bakura. Yami put a protective arm around Yugi as he smiled at him. Yugi rolled his eyes, used to his brother's possesiveness. "So Yami, how old are you all? We already know about Yugi." Ryou asked politely, sitting between Malik and Tristan. "Well, I'm 22, and I'm in college for business management." Yami says in a soft tone as he looked at Ryou. "I'm Joey, and I go to da same high school as Anzu and Yugi. I hope ta be a veterinarian." (AN: hee.heh.hoh.hah.) Seto looked secretly at Joey with pride. "I'm Seto Kaiba. I Am 23 and I own a lawyer firm." (AN:bwa ha ha, he's still rich as hell) The others tell of their ambitions, like Anzu to be a dancer.

* * *

--later--

"It was wonderful to meet you all but we have to get going, or we'll miss meeting Mai." Anzu says softly, reminiscing about her friend Mai.

"You're right Anzu, but where's Yami?" Yugi asked in confusion as he twirled around, looking for Yami. "Ryou's missing too." Bakura muttered before Malik's voice ringed out "FOUND THEM!" Everyone rushed to Malik, only to see Yami making out with Ryou in a red room. "Heh, I knew Yami would like my new friends...''


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Here we go, third chaptah for j00 all.

Sa32: oi.../pokes Ani's cheek and giggles/

grr, stop that!

Sa32: but, you change color! Hee. /does it again/

SIC HER!

/Anitelle and Akinta pounce on Sa32 and knock her out with a shovel/(borrowed from her story, Princess Of The Fire Nation)

Akinta: perfect, now to discuss our plans for world domina-/is pounced on by Anitelle/

Anitelle:ot-nay n-iay ront-fay f-oay he-tay ortal-may!

-.- You do realize that you didn't have to say all that in pig latin, and that I understand that, right?

Anitelle and Akinta: eh...uh...DISCLAIMER TIME! Ani-chan24 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any brand name product she puts in this story!

O.o how the hell did you guys say that together like that?

Anitelle and Akinta: we roll like that. ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Ryou's face was as red as the room he and Yami were in as he realized all their friends were piling into the room, half of them grinning like crazy, the other half of them laughing their asses off, like his unrelated yet closely lookalike friend Bakura. Yami blushed alot lighter than Ryou, but was still embarassed. Yugi and Joey quickly sat next to Ryou, Joey headlocking him and ruffling his hair, Yugi inspecting him like a show dog. Anzu wouldn't stop giggling as she sat next to Yami, hugging him. Malik, Bakura, Tristan and Seto were on the floor laughing their heads off. Duke was being the only sensible one, leaning on the door frame and smiling cheekily in amusement. Joey got off of Ryou and stood up, offering Seto a hand up from the floor he was sitting on as he calmed down from the laughter. Yugi stopped from his inspecting to watch, hoping something would happen with the two. Well...something did. Seto took Joey's hands as the blonde pulled the millionare up a little too fast and a little too hard, causing Seto to crash into Joey, who was now in the lawyer's arms involuntarily. Bakura, Tristan and Malik, who had just stopped laughing a moment ago, started right up again, Anzu joining them as she slid off the bed in a fit of laughter. Yami flopped onto the bed, snickering and taking Ryou down with him. Yugi got up and joined Duke at the doorway, starting a light conversation about idiotic friends as they left down the hallway.

Joey quickly pulled himself out of Seto's arms, and turned away, blushing crimson. Seto blushed too as he grabbed Yami and went to the living room to get away from his crush. Joey groaned, sinking to the floor next to Anzu, who wrapped her arm around him giggling. "Poor Joey, you're so red!" Anzu choked out before falling into the giggles again. Bakura and Malik helped each other off the floor before offering a hand to Tristan, who accepted. The trio were still snickering as they pulled Ryou with them, and were trying to get out of the room before Anzu's giggles got them to laugh crazily again. They only made it to the hallway, Tristan closing the door and sliding down it while laughing loudly with Marik and Bakura. Yugi and Duke were in Duke's room, talking excitedly about a yaoi anime they both loved, FAKE. /AN: Bwahahaz, i don't own the idea to FAKE, but I do own all the novels and the OVA DVD./ Seto and Yami were in the living room, talking, but we'll get to them in time.

Joey sighed as he leaned into his closest female friend, besides his sister Serenity. Anzu calmed down as she looked at her Brookly-accented friend. "What's on your mind, Joey? Were you really that embarassed?" she asked in a soft voice. Joey nodded, blushing again. "It was utterly embarrassing. I wasn't expecting to be crashed into by Seto..." he replied, equally soft. She smiled sadly at the blonde boy, being the only friend to know about his super infatuation with Seto. She hugged him in a sisterly way, knowing how it feels to have a crush on a friend. "It'll be okay, but you need to tell him, get it out. Seto is not just gonna stop being your friend if he doesn't happen to like you. You know that." she said in a comforting way, and Joey smiled at her. "True, I don't t'ink I can keep dis crush quiet much longah anyhow...I just wanna burst out telling him whenevah I see him." Joey said, letting his accent slip out even more than usual. Anzu giggled, nodding in agreement. "Just tell him when you think i right." she said simply as she hugged him again, just as Tristan and Bakura came in, grins on their faces. Joey groaned as the two started on about them being together only to end up clutching to the doorframe in laughter.

Meanwhile, Seto was conversing with Yami on what to do about, you guessed it, Joey. "I just don't know what to do Yami, every time I see him, I feel my heart race faster and faster..." the brunette muttered as he felt his heartbeat.Yami sighed, Seto always came to him with 'Joey problems'. "I've said this once, I've said this a thoushand times! Just tell him!" Yami exclaimed, a bit irritated that Seto's love was still unrequited.Seto groaned as he leaned into the blue couch. "It's not that easy mister-get-a-boyfriend-in-less-than-three-hours!" Seto snapped back, causing Yami to stare at him strangely. "You kept check of the time?" Yami asked, weirded out by Seto, like usual. Seto nodded as he got up and stretched his long body. "I'll tell him soon, honestly. I hate keeping this a secret." Seto said softly, more to himself than Yami. Yami smiled at his taller friend as he got up too, looking for Ryou.

Seto and Yami met up with Malik, who said Ryou was in Duke's room with said boy and Yugi. The new trio stared in confusion at Tristan and Bakura, who were just cooling down from their latest laugh fest. "Don't ask. Just don't." Anzu groaned as she pulled a snickering Joey out by his ear. They all grouped up as they went down to Duke's room and opened the cream colored door. Inside, Ryou, Duke and Yugi were sitting on Duke's bed talking animatedly about a shoujo manga that most boys didn't like to read. Joey grinned as he leaned on Yugi's shoulder, making the tri-colored haired teen jump in surprise. "So, talking about dat anime 'Hana-Kimi' again?" Joey asked, knowing well about how much Yugi loved it. (AN: Don't own it) Yugi blushed in slight embarassment as he muttered something incoherent. "What was that?'' Bakura asked, confused. "I said, we were just talking about how cute Nakao and Nanba would be together..." Yugi said, louder this time. Ryou and Duke blushed lightly too, as Malik and Seto smirked at them. "Eh, Nakao'll never get him, Nanba likes women too much." Yami said simply before realizing he just admitted that he also read shoujo-ish anime. Tristan, Malik, Bakura, and Seto all burst into laughter.

Soon they were all in the living room, except for Anzu, who decided to call Mai and tell her to come over to Bakura and his friends' house, since they offered for her to come by. Anzu came back in a few minutes smiling brightly. "She'll be here in 10 minutes." she said as she plopped onto Yami's lap since Joey stole her seat. "Ack!" Yami cried out as Anzu giggled at the lightly glaring Ryou. "Blame Joey, if someone hadn't stolen my seat, I wouldn't be sitting here on Yami's lap." Anzu said simply as Yugi snuck glances at Bakura. Ryou stood up, a rare smirk on his face. "You can have my seat, Anzu." He said in his adorable British accent. Anzu smiled as she st right down between Seto and Malik happily. "Thanks Ryou, but where will you sit?" Anzu asked as she put a friendly arm around the two males she sat next to. Ryou giggled as he sat down right on Yami's lap, making the boy-made-chair blush. Yugi grinned at Ryou. "You sure know how to get comfortable, eh?" Yugi said with a naughty smirk to his brother, who looked away innocently.

"Whoever lives here sure doesn't know how to lock their door, huh?" A familiar sultry voice called out. Yugi smiled as he got up and called out, "In here Mai!" A beautiful, slightly older looking woman sauntered into the living room. She wore a short purple skirt and a white tank top, light purple eyeshadow spread on her eyes. A red-lipsticked smile slipped onto her face as she walked up to Yugi and smooshed him into her large bosom. Joey snickered, happy he wasn't on the recieving end of that for a change. Anzu shook her head in amusement and Bakura's eye twitched. Yugi soon got out of her hold only to have his seat stolen by the sly maiden. Joey grinned, offering his lap to his small but witty friend. Yugi shrugged as he made his way to Joey, and slipped into his lap comfortably, having done it before. Bakura's other eye twitched. Malik looked at Bakura warily, knowing exactly why he was twitching. Malik smiled nervously as he pulled Bakura up and out into the hallway. He dragged the white-haired man to his room, which was behind an orange door.

"Okay, 'Kura. Calm tha hell down. You look like you're about to go out there and kill someone!" Malik cried out to Bakura, who was currently beating up a fluffy orange pillow on his bed. Bakura stopped and slumped onto Malik's neon orange bed with a sigh. "Sorry Mali...I just got kinda jealous, is all..." Bakura muttered, not even realizing he basically admitted that he liked Yugi. Malik grinned devilishly as he sat next to his long-time best friend. "So you were jealous, eh?" Malik said in a sly tone, as Bakura finally noticed his fault. "Er...I never said that!" Bakura denied, turning his head away childishly. Malik rolled his eyes at Bakura. "Sure ya did! You said it just two lines up!" Malik exclaimed with a grin. /AN: BAD! NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL/ Bakura twitched as he laid flat on the bed, staring up at the burnt orange colored ceiling. "Aw, it's okay, he's cute! Just don't go killing none of his friends!" Malik said jokingly as he pushed Bakura back out of his room, learning what he wanted to know. They joined the big group again, where Mai was about to say a bit about herself.

"Perfect timing, now as I was about to say, I am Mai Kujaku. I'm 22 and I'm an movie actress, though I model on the side. And yes, they're real." Mai said a naughty grin on her face as everyone laughed at the little joke. The housemates told of their ages and jobs/ambitions to the blonde beauty. Mai smiled at them all as she sneaked a glance at her best friend in the world, Anzu, who glanced back with a sweet smile. /AN:bwahahazerz, I have turned Anzu supah nice./ "So, are any of you taken? I see that Ryou is...but the rest of you?" Mai asked, glancing at the young men in a questioning way. "Well, good luck finding someone here, most of us are gay, bi, or taken." Duke said with a slight glance to Tristan. Mai sighed before smiling again, saying softly, "I'm bisexual too." "Yeah, buy her sumtin and she'll get reeeal sexual." Joey leered as the more manly men laughed, only to get whacked upside the head by Mai. /AN: Sho sorreh, dat lil quote was from a fanfic called 'The Clothes Make The Spirit' on my fav's list. check it ouuut./

Mai growled at the men before pulling Joey to a standing position along with Yugi. "Guys, it was fun here but we gotta go! Remember, we neeed to go to the mall!" Mai pleaded. Yugi gave her the puppy eyes, wanting to stay with Bakura and his new friends. Mai was weakening when all of a sudden Seto came up with an idea. "How about we ALL go?" the brunette suggested causing Bakura and his friends to grin. Anzu and Yami gulped, afraid to find out what would happen if they all went to a mall at once. Yugi's eyes glittered happily as Mai smiled and walked gracefully to the millionare. She got on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving a red lip mark on his face. "Great idea, my darling friend." Mai said with a smile. Ryou smiled and entwined his arm with Yami's as they all made their way to the door, about to embark on a life-changing journey...to the mall...Malik grinned as he swung open the door and yelled, "ONWARDS TO ADVENTURE! AND TACOS!"

* * *

And so I end this chapter.dont ask about the taco thing... I hope ppl review this... My latest HP fanfic hasn't gotten too many reviews,so I'm starting to worry about my other fanfics...

oh, also! I am debating on whether or not to have an eventual Mai/Anzu pairing. please vote for what you think, and no intolerance please, if you don't want the pairing, tell me so in a review. same for if ya do want it. Bai Bai Bu!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all, this be the new chaptah for 'Not On The List'! w00t!

Sa32: ...w00t?

Yesh! oki, I just wanna say now, thanks to all of you who've reviewed my story/stories, I really appreciate it. Oh, and I have now updated the pairings!

Pairings/eventual/ BakuraYugi, MarikMalik, YamiRyou, and /eventual/ TristanDuke/eventual/ SetoJoey, and /eventual/ MaiAnzu! yayyyy! oh, and remember Yami sometimes calls Yugi 'hikari' as a nickname.

Anitelle/sigh/ okay, disclaimer time. My other half here doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. She does own a Buddha statue though.

Akinta: O.o Why would they even care about her Buddha statue?

Anitelle:...iono...

Sa32/hits Anitelle and then Akinta with shovel/ that's for chapter 3!

O.O o-okay then...on with the fic before Sa32-chan hits me...

Sa32/maniacal grin/

NOOOOOO!

* * *

Everyone stared at Malik strangely as they piled out of the house. Malik just giggled strangely and shrugged his shoulders. Mai stood in front of everyone and put her hands on her hips. "Okay everyone, we need to get organized before we go. There are one, two, three...eleven of us. Yami's car can seat him and four passengers comfortably. My cute little Jaguar can fit me and three or four passengers comfortably...but that'd leave someone out." Mai muttered as she looked at the two cars. Malik grinned as he shot his hand up. "Uh...Malik?" Mai said in confusion as she pointed at him. "Me and Bakura can go in Bakura's car! And then we can pick up Marik too!" Malik exclaimed, hyper and happy as he thought of his 'partner', Marik. Mai smiled as she nodded her head. "That'll work, but now we need to choose who goes in which car..." Mai said in her silky voice as she looked over the group. Yami stepped up. "I'll take hikari, Seto, Joey, and Ryou." He suggested, and Mai smirked in agreement. "Okay, that's fine, Anzu, Duke, and Tristan, come with me." She said smoothly as she sauntered over to her silver Jaguar. Yami and his group seated themselves as Mai's group did too. Bakura and Malik were already out of their sight, and had said they'd all meet in the food court of the mall. Mai sped off with Yami on her tail, as they headed towards the mall.

While their friends went on the way to the mall, Bakura made his way to an apartment complex, where Malik hopped out and ran into, telling Bakura to keep the car running. Bakura did so, humming to the radio, which was blaring 'Numb' by Linkin Park. A few minutes later Malik came out of the building with someone in tow. He had spiky blonde hair and a tan complexion. He slipped into the backseat of Bakura's green Pontiac convertible and gave Bakura a high-five. Malik jumped into the front and smiled at the other tanned blonde. Once they were all in, Bakura zoomed to the mall to meet up with their new friends, as Malik excitedly told the other passenger of all their new friends.

Mai and Yami got to the mall soon, and the large group headed up to the food court, where they had to hold down Joey so he wouldn't eat. "Guuuuys! We're here!" They heard a familiar voice cry out. They all turned to see Malik, Bakura, and someone most of them didn't know. "Guys, this is Marik, my dance partner and..." Malik introduced the other boy but trailed off, blushing. Marik stepped up and wrapped his arms around Malik lovingly. "And his boyfriend, nice to meet you all." Marik finished as Malik blushed as much as Ryou did earlier, not seeming so hyper for once. Yugi smiled at Marik and introduced all his friends. Marik grinned at them in a maniacal way, making Joey slink closer to Seto and Anzu grab onto Mai's arm. Mai chuckled and put a protective arm around Anzu's shoulders, smiling at her. Anzu smiled back in an embarrassed way.

The group all decided to split up as they made their ways around the mall. Mai quickly grabbed Anzu and headed off to the clothing stores. Ryou and Yami clasped each other's hand and wandered off, window shopping. Seto looked at Joey before pushing him in the direction of a sports store. Joey shrugged and went off toward it, Seto following slowly. Duke and Tristan walked off towards a toy/game store, sneaking looks at each other. Marik and Malik grinned as they grabbed Bakura and Yugi and started off to Hot Topic. /AN: duh, don't own it, but have bought from there/ Marik and Malik slipped over to the more, naughty, section, leaving Bakura and Yugi alone. Yugi spun the small stand of keychains, loking over them. Bakura stood nearby, staring at the tri-colored haired teen. "Hey, um, Yugi?" Bakura asked softly, causing Yugi to turn to him with a cute smile. "Yes?" Yugi replied, slinking over to Bakura. "Do you have a crush on any of your friends?" Bakura asked, averting his eyes from looking at Yugi's bright face. Yugi looked down with a slight blush as he replied, "Well, I did have a crush on Seto til he told me he liked Joey...and I think I just said too much..." Yugi quickly looked down, embarassed that he just blurted out a friend's secret. The white haired man grinned at Yugi. "Don't worry, I won't tell. So you don't like any of your friends? Not even that Anzu chick?" Bakura asked, hope bubbling in him. Yugi shook his head, giggling. "No no, I don't like Anzu like that. Besides, I think she might have a crush on Mai!" Yugi said, him and Bakura now laughing together.

Speaking of Anzu, she was now sitting on a chair near the dressing rooms in a clothing store./AN: a bit of...'yuri'ness here, skip this paragraph if ya want.../ Mai was humming happily inside one of the dressing rooms, trying on something. She came out a few minutes later, and made Anzu's face turn red. She wore a very revealing purple bikini. It was strapless, and barely fit her large bosom. It was beautiful, but quite revealing and a little slutty. Anzu promptly looked down into her lap to hide her blush. Mai looked herself over in a mirror before walking over to Anzu. She bent over to try to see Anzu's face. "Well? What do you think, Anzu? I need a new swimsuit, since I want to go to the beach sometime soon." Mai said softly, smiling. Anzu looked up only to have her face end up right in front of Mai's chest. "I-It's nice and all, but don't you think it's a little...revealing?" Anzu asked, looking to the side, away from the busty blonde and her bikini. Mai sighed and stood up straight, admiring herself in the mirror. "I guess you're right, but it's usually just you I go swimming with, so it'll be fine!" Mai twittered out happily as she popped back into the dressing room to take off the bikini she was about to buy. Anzu groaned and buried her blushing face into her hands.

/AN: there, yuri stuff ovah, and I don't own anything mentioned in here./ Joey was now in a different store, Sam Goody. Seto was looking through the CDs, while Joey skimmed through the anime DVDs. He stopped and picked one up, a DVD called Sukisyo. He read the back and blushed lightly, learning it was a yaoi anime. He kept it in his hand as he flipped through some more DVDs with his other hand. Seto came up behind him quietly and pulled the DVD out of his hand. Joey quickly turned around and tried to grab it back. Seto kept it away from him as he read the summary on the back. "Yaoi!" He said in surprise, eyebrows raised. Joey stopped struggling to get the DVD to look away, embarrassed. Seto rolled his eyes and walked away, DVD in hand. Joey's eyes widened before glaring at Seto's back. "Jerk, that was the only copy here!" he growled out, not really to Seto as he went back to looking through the DVDs, on the hunt for the Sukisyo DVD. Seto came back a few minutes later, a medium-sized Sam Goody's bag in his hands. He looked away as he shoved the bag into Joey's arms. The blonde looked at Seto in confusion before looking in the bag to find not only the Sukisyo vol.1 DVD, but the other two DVDs of Sukisyo in the bag as well. Joey looked at Seto with a sweet smile on his face, his eyes glittering. He couldn't stop himself as he wrapped his arms around the lawyer's neck and got on his tiptoes to give him a hug. Seto felt his cheeks heat up and his heart race as he hugged back involuntarily, a reflex from always getting hugs from his younger brother, Mokuba. /AN: had to put Mokie in, I just had to./ "Thanks, Seto..." Joey whispered in the brunette's ear as he tightened the hug. Seto hugged back just as tight, leaning down a bit so Joey could get a better grip.

While their friends were having close encounters of the 'yaoi and yuri' kind, Marik and Malik sifted through the many naughty things in Hot Topic. They soon got through it all and found nothing they wanted to buy there. The sandy-blonde Egyptians peeked on Bakura and Yugi, who were getting closer by the minute. They sneaked out of the store and headed over to Spencers, which has even more hentai-ish stuff than Hot Topic. They grinned and giggled their way through the perverted items, a couple in their hands. They paid for their things and headed out to hook up with their friends, as Bakura and Yugi walked out of the store, each holding a Hot Topic bag. "Hey guys, what did ya get?" Yugi asked them, smiling cutely. "Um, Yugi, I don't think you want to know..." Bakura muttered as the two Egyptians began snickering. They all walked around til they found Seto and Joey outside of a Foot Locker. "Hey Joey, Seto, what'd ya buy?" Bakura asked casually. "Not much, just a few DVDs, and some manga..." Joey said, looking away in a slightly embarrassed way. The group shrugged it off as they all left to find Anzu, Mai, Yami, Ryou, Tristan and Duke.

Yami and Ryou had stopped in at a store that sold basically anything strange and/or unusual. Ryou giggled as he made his way around the store, stopping to check out a neon sign or a weird poster. Yami came up and wrapped his arms around him lovingly, causing Ryou to blush. "Yami...do you think we started this relationship too soon?" Ryou asked, uncertainty in his voice. Yami's grip tightened slightly. "No, I think we're at a good pace and I enjoy being with you, but if you feel pressured or anything..." Yami trailed off in his sentence, letting go of Ryou. The British teen turned around quickly, grabbing onto Yami like his life depended on it. "No, no! Not at all, I just wanted to be sure I wasn't making you rush our relationship! I feel no pressure with you, bloody hell, you make me feel quite serene, and happy." Ryou blurted out, his accent a little heavier. Yami smiled and slipped his arms around Ryou, pulling him into a kiss. The kiss turned into quite a few more kisses until it was stopped by a few catcalls and whistles. The two turned to see their friends grinning at them, Marik's eyes wide. He hadn't learned about Yami and Ryou, Malik accidently left that part out in his description of the new friends. Ryou blushed as he and Yami joined their friends and they were all off to find Anzu and Mai.

The group luckily didn't have to go far as Anzu and Mai came out of a nearby clothing store, hands full with bags and Anzu's face a light pink. They quickly shoved the bags off to Joey and Seto, who groaned in annoyance. The girls giggled evilly and they all went to find Duke and Tristan. Duke and Tristan were still in the same game store from earlier, looking through the different board games and such. Duke reached out for a game as Tristan did the same, causing Tristan's hand to land ontop of Duke's. They both quickly pulled away before Tristan muttered something softly. "What was that?" Duke asked, hands on his hips in a womanly fashion. Tristan couldn't help it as he started snickering. Duke glared at him before getting set off from the brunette's laughter and joined him in raucous hysterics. The big group came by just as the store owner pushed them out. Duke was leaning on Tristan giggling, and Tristan just had his head back, his laughter ringing in everyone's ears. "What the hell is so funny?" Mai asked, pulling off the position Duke was in earlier, and causing the two's laughter to grow even louder. Mai looked at the rest of the group in confusion, who all shrugged at the same time.

"Come on guys, let's get some food!" Joey whined, as Duke and Tristan finally cooled down. The rest of the group murmered in agreement as they all headed towards the unsuspecting food court. The group ran into the food court and split up, everyone going to their favorite food place. ' Oh god, I just cleaned this whole thing, for HIM to come here!' a janitor thought angrily as he notice Joey on line at a Wendy's. 'I wonder how bad his friend's will be...' the same janitor thought, not knowing what would happen to his clean food court once they were through.

* * *

there. end of the chapter! I will update on this soon, and will leave it here, before the food time. .. Again, I own nothing mentioned here, oki? now then, REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm back/huggles all teh reviewers/

Thank you all for you kind words! I apologize for my update taking so long, but it's become school time again so I've been pretty busy. Anywho...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh (Yuugiou) or the idea of it. Otherwise, it'd be filled with tons of smexy yaoiness and Yugi would be moleshtededed often by every sexxeh person in the show.

Pairings/eventual/ BakuraYugi, MarikMalik, YamiRyou, and /eventual/ TristanDuke/eventual/ SetoJoey, and /eventual/ MaiAnzu! yayyyy! oh, and remember Yami sometimes calls Yugi 'hikari' as a nickname.

* * *

Joey hummed and grinned as he waited in line in the 'Wendys', eyes scouting for his friends. He noticed Yugi and Yami in line at the Orient Express, and Anzu and Mai at Great Wraps, a place with pretty good Greek sandwiches and salads. Malik was in line at Café du Jour, a place that made specialty salads, while his boyfriend Marik was at J.Brenner's Grill. Ryou just got in line with Malik, and Bakura was joining the line for Subway. Tristan was pointing out a Long John Silver's to Duke, and the two were walking over to it. He looked around more, not seeing Seto. His eyes finally landed on the brunette, who sat at a long row of tables, no food with him. Joey frowned and got out of line, walking over to Seto and crossing his arms. "Hey, why aren't ya in line?" he asked, and Seto rolled his eyes. "I'm not hungry." he said, and then scowled when a light growl erupted from his own stomach. Joey chuckled and pulled Seto up and over to Arthur Treachers, a fish and chips place, and ordering for them both. When Joey tried to pay, Seto stepped up and stopped him, apparently giving into eating. He paid for them both and walked back to the tables he once sat at, his and Joey's food in his hands. Joey trailed after him, taking a seat next to him and grabbing his food, breaded fish and chips. He'd planned on getting Wendy's, but it didn't matter.

Soon all their friends were sitting down with their food. Yugi sat between Yami and Bakura, across from Joey. He and his brother were splitting an order of the Sushi Deluxe and some fried wontons. Bakura was munching on a B.M.T., and was talking with Ryou, who was eating a Cassantina salad, as was Malik. Mai was eating a roasted veggie wrap, and Anzu chewed on a gyro wrap. Tristan was about to take a bite out of his Ultimate Fish Sandwich, and Duke was eating the Grilled Chicken salad. Marik was talking to Malik and eating a cheese pizza.

The group talked together peacefully until Bakura tried to steal one of Seto's chips, and the man smacked his hand. The two began arguing until Yugi got sick of it and threw a sushi roll at them, hitting Bakura in the cheek. He covered his mouth and tried to hide his giggles when he saw the look on Bakura's face. The white-haired man narrowed his eyes at Yami, thinking it had been the older man who threw the sushi, and then peeled off a piece of salami from his sandwich and flung it at Yami, hitting him right in the cheek and sticking to it. The man twitched, and scowled, grabbing a fried wonton and throwing it at Bakura, but narrowly missing and hitting Seto instead. The brunette's eyes narrowed dangerously as he turned and threw one of his breaded fish strips, not realizing where he'd been throwing it until it hit Tristan on the forehead.

This started an all-out foodwar between all of the friends, (Mai and Anzu didn't join in until a piece of cucumber went down the blonde's shirt) and they soon were getting kicked out of the mall, covered with each other's food. They were all laughing, and acting a bit like maniacs, if you didn't know them well. Even Seto was chuckling as he pulled off some cheese from his shoulder, as they all walked down the parking lot. "Uh... Big Brother?" a young voice said aloud, and the whole group turned to see a boy of around 12 years of age, with long, shaggy black hair, looking at them strangely. His onyx eyes trailed up and down the group, taking in their strange appearance. "Oh... hello Mokuba." Seto said, a sheepish look on his face. The new people in the group looked at Mokuba with wonder, surprised to find out that Seto was an older brother. "Um, Big Brother, why are you all covered in food?"

"...We had a food fight in the mall."

"Why?"

"Because our new friends are nuts, or at least a couple of them are..."

"Oh, okay. I had the limo drop me off here because I'm meeting up with my friends, I'll be home around 6. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine Mokie."

Mokuba then smiled and moved closer, giving his brother a hug after brushing off most of the food on the man's front. Seto leaned down and hugged back, before letting his brother go, and the black-haired boy ran off towards the mall, giggling and probably thinking about how silly Seto and the others looked.

"That was adorable, Seto." Bakura said with a sneer, and Seto glared at him. "Whatever, albino." he muttered, and Bakura's eyes narrowed.

"Jack ass."

"Bunny boy." /Because of those two pieces of hair that stick up and look like bunny ears/

"Rich bastard."

"Midget lover." Seto said with a smirk, it was obvious to him that Bakura liked Yugi. Bakura's eyes narrowed more at that and he growled out,

"Blonde puppy lover!"

Everyone's eyes widened at that, since they could already guess what he meant. Seto paled at that and then turned around, walking off. Yugi was glaring at Bakura for using the secret Yugi accidently told him against Seto. As soon as Joey shook himself out of shock, he ran after Seto, yelling for him to wait up.

* * *

-far away from the others-

"Seto! Wait up!" Joey yelled as he tried to catch up with Seto. The brunette shut his eyes and finally stopped, sighing and keeping his back to Joey. "What is it, Wheeler?" he muttered, not in the mood to start arguing or anything. Joey finally caught up with Seto, panting a little and cursing Seto's long legs. "S-Seto, what did Bakura mean back there?" he asked as he caught his breath.

"...I'm guessing that Yugi accidently let slip a certain secret of mine, and Bakura decided to use that in our little arguement."

"Wait... so what was the secret?"

"Gods, Joey, are you that dense? I like you. Alot. I always have."

"...Y-You like me? As in, like like me?"

"Yes. As in like like. Joey, I've had the biggest crush on you for so long." Seto admitted, turning to Joey but keeping his head down, eyes on the ground. An awkward silence grew between them until Joey moved forward and pulled Seto down, crashing their lips together in a hard kiss. The two kissed with feeling until Joey let go of Seto's shirt and the taller man pulled away a little. "...So does that mean you like me back?" he asked, and Joey laughed lightly. "And you said that I was dense?" he said, before being pulled into another kiss, this one lasting a bit longer, until they heard some 'aww's and clapping coming from their friends. They turned, and realized that their group of friends must've been walking towards them the whole time they were talking.

"Hey, um, Seto? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that last bit..." Bakura said, looking down. It was obvious Yugi had been yelling at him earlier, and who could blame him. Seto smirked a tiny bit. "That's alright, Bakura, I shouldn't have said that one about Yugi." he said, and then gulped when Yugi's eyes widened. "Wait, that was about me? I thought you were just making up random insults!" the shortest of them all cried out, and Bakura and Seto both winced. "Bakura... let's go talk." Yami said with a look, as he pulled Bakura away from their friends, leaving Yugi to yell at Seto for the insult.

Yami took a quiet breath, before looking Bakura hard in the eyes and asking,

"Do you want to go out on a date with my brother?"

Bakura bit his lip, thinking over what he should say, before opening his mouth, and saying the simplest thing in the world. "No."

* * *

Hehehe, chapter over! I promise to get back on schedule with this fic, but for now, I hope you all enjoy this one. Reviews make me happeh!

Oh! And I own NONE of the restaurants said here! obviously...


End file.
